broken glass
by wind crow
Summary: Daphne Greengrass is kidnapped by the death eaters and sent into slavery to the dark lords second in command watch as she goes from hatred and fear to love and desire, will she be freed? or will she become loyal to her new master only time can tell
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters this is purely for entertainment purposes I do not nor will I make money off of this **

**Chapter one**

Daphne was terrified two day before the dark lord had attacked her family in order to make an example that being neutral would be considered the same as being an enemy. She shivered as she remembered the death eaters that had burned down her home killed both her father and mother and had kidnapped her and her sister Astoria. Astoria she felt a pang of fear and worry for her younger sister, who she hadn't seen since being thrown into the cell she currently resided in shackled to the wall. She heard footsteps descending towards her cell she stiffened expecting to be tortured or worse.

She heard the footsteps get closer and closer two masked death eaters and Bellatrix Lestrange approached her, "look what we have here boys" Bellatrix taunted one of the masked death eaters removed his mask to reveal Draco Malfoy he sneered at her before speaking "well greengrass it's such a shame that your father chose the wrong side" Daphne glared at him defiantly as Bellatrix slapped her "how dare you look a proper pureblood in the eyes you filthy blood traitor she cackled as she un did the shackles dropping Daphne to her knees, Bellatrix straightened herself as she spoke " the dark lord requests your presence" she spoke the words dark lord in such reverence that Daphne couldn't help but glare at the crazed death eater, giving Daphne a crazed smile Bellatrix slapped her hard once leaving a bright red mark on her cheek, "don't give me that look you little brat" she snarled as she spat right in Daphne's eye causing her to recoil from the pain. The death eaters dragged her into the throne room Daphne quickly looked around noticing the dark lord sitting upon a throne with two inner circle death eaters standing at his sides. She noticed both inner circle death eaters wore hooded cloaks so she was unable to see their faces, she was brought out of her musings by a kicked aimed at her side she whimpered as she hear Bellatrix in an enraged voice "look at the dark lord when he is speaking to you" she hissed, Daphne looked up from her kneeling position as she locked eyes with the dark lord squashing the desired to scream at the monster before her.

The dark lord gazed upon her for a moment before speaking, "welcome Miss Greengrass I shall give you one chance take what your father refused and join my loyal death eaters", his voice was as cold as the grave and Daphne couldn't help but recoil at the sound of it. She licked her lips moistening them for speech; her voice hoarse from disuse came out in barely above a whisper. "where's my sister, what have you done with Astoria" the dark lord laughed a bone chilling laugh as the other death eaters joined in. a rough hand pushed her forward till she was bowing in front of the dark lord with a mocking smile the dark lord spoke "she refused my generous offer and of course my loyal general took a liking towards her so I gifted her to him", pointing toward the hooded death eater to his right. Daphne's eyes widened in horror as the implications of the dark lords' statement reached her. Fear, worry and disgust bubbled into the pit of her stomach, her poor innocent sister was enslaved to the dark lords right hand man, revulsion and hate made its way into her eyes as she glared at the man the dark lord had motioned toward she locked eyes with him unable to see anything but the dark green killing curse colored eyes staring back at her as if reaching into her very soul, she shivered once more, "you bastard" she spoke all her anger coming to the surface. "you utter bastard" she spoke louder "she was innocent I'll kill you" she tried to rise to her feet only to be cruicoed from behind by Bellatrix, she spasmed in pain falling to the throne room floor as the dark lord laughed "it appears that Miss Greengrass has refused my hospitality and chosen to refuse to join us, so be it why don't you join your precious sister in slavery". As he said this, the death eater at his right struck as quick as lighting freezing her body with a stunner, the last thing she heard as she blacked out was Bellatrix's taunting laughter.

**A.N.**

**Well here's the first chapter to my latest story**

**Please review and tell me what you think, also tell me who **

**You think the dark lords right hand man Is a virtual cookie to the first person**

**To get it right. Until next time see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

**Warning:**

**There is mention of rape**

**In this chapter if you think you will be disturbed by it **

**Do not read **

**Broken Glass**

**Chapter two **

Daphne awoke to a warm feeling around her neck sitting up using her hands to feel around her neck she felt the warm leather of a magical collar sealed nicely against her throat, she started to pull at it when a voice spoke from behind her "I wouldn't do that if I were you" she spun around to see the hooded death eater that had stunned her looking down at her his hood still firmly in place, she eyed him with caution, he shook his head at her actions speaking clearly but quietly "this is your room to use as you please when you're not serving me, know now that if you displease me I shall take this away and you won't like what its replaced with". Daphne look around the room noticing for the first time that it appeared to be a small side room possibly for guests, the walls were an emerald green color that appealed to her slytherin instincts although not as big as she was used to the room was moderately comfortable and even had a small book case by the simple mattress that stood for a bed. She startled out of her musing by the tinkling sound of a silver hand bell that the death eater had rung she snapped her head up realizing that the bell was akin to something her father would of used to summon a house elf, sure enough the door to the room opened a few minutes later but to Daphne's shock and growing horror instead of a house elf like she was expecting her own sister Astoria entered the room her hair dirty and unkempt a collar similar to the own she now wear on her own neck sat snugly against her sisters throat. Astoria's eyes widened a bit at seeing her sister but quickly recovered, moving to face the death eater Daphne stood there in horror at her as her sister spoke in a weak voice bowing a little "you summoned me my master" Daphnes heart broke abit at the sound of her sisters voice so weak so defeated she regined in her emtions trying to fight the feeling of dread that filled her at the same time she took in Astoria's appearance dressed in a small bed sheet like a common house elf her sister look frail and weak obviously from not eating much in the two days since their capture her once bright blue eyes no longer burned with innocence instead she looked up at the death eater with a defeated but fearful look. As she was taking in Astoria's appearance the death eater spoke "yes my pet the dark lord has gifted me with another slave to suit my desires, I am quite sure you recognize her don't you pet?" answering quickly Astoria replied "yes master", the death eater nodded then spoke in a more authoritative tone "good pet teach this slave her new duties while I go rest and no funny business or you'll regret it understand?" he snarled out his last word causing Astoria to shiver making Daphne wonder what exactly her duties would entail her mind sure that whatever they were they would most definitely be horrible, Astoria nodded "yes master I shall make sure she understands" "good" he replied walking out of the room leaving Daphne alone with her baby sister.

…

Daphne gazed at her sister a moment in silence, Astoria the being the first to break it, "oh Daphne I was so scared I thought they had killed you", Daphne smiled at her sister pulling her into her arms running a hand through her hair like her mother used to do to calm the young girl down and whispered, "shish Tori it's alright," Astoria frowned "no Daph it's not alright were slaves to this death eater", Daphne felt confused why was her sister stating the obivious what was she not understanding"? Astoria tapped her foot twice in frustration "Daphne we serve him our job is to take care of his needs." She said the word needs with extra effuses, suddenly it clicked Daphne's heart nearly stopped her face going pale "you don't mean?" she whispered Astoria broke down in to tears, Daphne could barely make out her words through her hysterics, "he used me Daphne, stole my virginity" Daphne's insides froze hate bubbling up once more but before she could speak Astoria continued "he raped me and you'll most likely be next were his rewards for serving the dark lord, he's changed sis" countless emotions played on Daphne's face shock , terror , pain, anger and finally confusion when Astoria didn't elaborate Daphne asked the question burning in her mind, "Who is he, who's changed" before Astoria could answer a cold but Familiar voice spoke from the door "that would be me Greengrass". Daphne whipped her head to the door to see the hooded death eater he lowered his hood to reveal black hair and bright green eyes, Daphne couldn't believe her eyes as she spoke the first word that came to her mind. "Potter?"

**AN**

**Well how many of you guessed that **

**See you guy's next chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note**

Hey everybody I hate to do this since I hate authors notes but its unfortunately necessary, the laptop I was using to write this story blew up on me and I just got a new laptop so I will be posting new chapters soon. Im not sure exactly when but I am writing the next chapter as your read this so it shoudnt be to much longer well hope you guys review the story see you next time.

1


End file.
